


We Made Love (And Then You Cried)

by speakingofalice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based off a song, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingofalice/pseuds/speakingofalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when I was young and so were you<br/>And time stood still and love was all we knew<br/>You were the first, so was I<br/>We made love and then you cried<br/>Remember when..."</p><p>Based off the song, "Remember When" by Alan Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made Love (And Then You Cried)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little nothing that I posted on my tumblr that I thought, why not? and posted it here.

Lights off, blankets kicked into a pile at the end of the bed, and breaths still coming fast, two men laid on the mattress loose-limbed and sweaty.

Jim could feel every inch of the man’s body who was sagged against him trying to catch his breath. His body felt heavy but Jim didn’t mind, he was too groggy and sated from the intense orgasm that had broken free from him not a minute ago. Sweat slicked his skin making the short hairs on his forehead clump together and the satin sheets under his back slightly cold. He had yet to open his eyes wanting to bottle up this feeling and stash it away forever. He felt calm and serene. Blissful.

Above him Bones laughed coming in close for another long kiss on his already swollen lips. Their tongues danced together to a tune only they knew, only they understood. Bones prodded the top of Jim’s mouth running his tongue along the seams of his upper lip making Jim giggle as it tickled him. In the process of the kiss, Bones gently pulled out leaving Jim empty yet still feeling so full. Still feeling so loved.

The kiss wasn’t broken until Bones settled back down behind Jim grabbing a tissue from the side drawer to clean off Jim’s stomach. Jim let it happen still feeling like he was high. On what, he couldn’t say quite yet.

When Bones was done he threw the tissue away, brought the blankets up and over them both then settled down bringing the younger man’s back to his chest and holding on tight as if it were a life line. As if he never wanted to let go. As if he never would let go. Bones ran his forehead against the back of Jim’s head lovingly whispering sweet nothings into his hair and Jim froze, his body going rigid.

The first tear was a surprise to him. The second a bigger shock but by the time the third tear trickled down his face Jim let the rest of them roll. His shoulders jumped slightly as he sucked in a shaky breath that racked his body.

“Jim?” Bones let go of him quickly and sat up with a start. Jim didn’t move until Bones maneuvered him to his back like he was some sort of rag doll. He said nothing as he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters on his beautiful ship. This was it. He really had it all now. His ship, his captaincy, his Bones. “What is it? What’s wrong…? Did I hurt you?”

The last question was tinted with worry as he took hold of either side of Jim’s face in his steady hands. Jim smiled up at the ceiling feeling more tears run into the shell of his ears. He laughed once then twice as Bones peered down at him quizzically. His laughter turned louder, his body shook up and down with each manic chortle. He laughed until he felt his beating heart start to slow then he grew solemn.

He was used to being used. Fucked and dumped. A one night stand. A fucktoy that woman drooled at and men thought that because they could meant that they should.

But this had been different. It was always different with Bones. It had started with dinner in the mess after a long shift followed by a kiss against the closed door of the captains quarters. After that Jim had been ready to shred their close and get down to it. Shove in, fuck and climb off – it’s what they usually did. It was standard protocol. But this time Bones had stilled his wondering hands and led him to the bed pushing him down softly and straddling him, kissing him deep. The clothes had come off but at Bones’ pace which was slow and methodical. Tender and loving. When he’d entered Jim it had been a process of caring whispers and deep kisses of promises and endearments. He’d licked his skin worshiping the scars that littered Jim’s body. It was all so different, so special, so romantic and sensual that the orgasm hit Jim from nowhere tearing through him with an intensity and so much love Jim didn’t know what to do with.

Bones looked down at him like he was crazy as his laughter tricked off.

Jim smiled at Bones reaching up to kiss his lips and falling back to the bed, a watery grin on his face. “I’ve never had anyone make love to me before.”

“Oh, darlin’.”


End file.
